Shooting Starfruit
For the achievement with a similar name in Plants vs. Zombies, see Shooting Star. :For the similar plant in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Starfruit. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Smarty |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = This attacks in all five lanes. |flavor text = When you see a Shooting Starfruit, make a wish, any wish! Any wish that involves takin' down Zombies, that is.}} Shooting Starfruit 'is a in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability allows it to attack on all five lanes. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with a similar name and appearance. Its name is portmanteau on the words "shooting star," referring to the way it attacks, and "Starfruit," the Plants vs. Zombies plant it is based on. Its description references the fact that people often make a wish when they see a shooting star. Its ability is based on the fact that the stereotypical star shape has 5 points. It could also be based on the fact that Starfruit in the main series shoots projectiles in 5 directions. Statistics *'''Class: Smarty *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This attacks in all five lanes *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description When you see a Shooting Starfruit, make a wish, any wish! Any wish that involves takin' down Zombies, that is. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With While its stats are nowhere near the standards for a 5-cost card, Shooting Starfruit is still a powerful plant, with the ability to attack on every single lane. This ability allows it to do up to 10 damage to the zombie hero each turn. Much like , when its strength is increased, it increases the damage it does to all the lanes it attacks in. This can easily make Shooting Starfruit highly lethal in conjunction with any form of strength-boosting cards such as Fertilize or Berry Angry. However, keep in mind that its ability also means that this will be the priority target for the zombie hero, and thus will need some protection due to its poor health of 2 . The best hero to use Shooting Starfruit with is Green Shadow, as she is able to boost it for even more damage, and has access to cards like Coffee Grounds and Espresso Fiesta for bonus attacks. is possibly one of the best cards to boost it with, as upon using it, not only will Shooting Starfruit attack for 3 damage on all lanes resulting in 15 damage total, but also boost its stats to 3 /3 , rendering it invulnerable to dangerous instant-kill cards such as Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and Rocket Science. Another method for Green Shadow is to play Lily of the Valley or Onion Rings to boost its stats to 4 /4 that can defeat your opponent if all 5 lanes are unprotected. However, this makes it vulnerable to Rocket Science. Examples of environments that work well with Shooting Starfruit are The Red Plant-It and Coffee Grounds, allowing it to gain a massive boost in stats and perform bonus attacks each turn respectively. Likewise, playing Shooting Starfruit in Pair Pearadise will make an extra copy of it, which will basically allow you to attack on every lane twice from a single lane. Having Shooting Starfruit in Planet of the Grapes will potentially set up the most powerful drawing machine in the game as Shooting Starfruit has a very high chance of at least hitting the zombie hero once, allowing you to draw at least one card. and Spikeweed Sector will render Shooting Starfruit immune to damage and make the zombie on its lane take 2 damage every turn respectively, making them good tools to protect Shooting Starfruit. However, keep in mind that it is still vulnerable to tricks that instantly destroy plants regardless of health like Locust Swarm. can make use of Shooting Starfruit's ability to attack on every lane by playing it in Venus Flytraplanet, allowing her massive healing. Due to each attack activating Venus Flytraplanet's ability separately, Pepper M.D. will activate its own ability for each attack that is not blocked by the Super-Block Meter or a gravestone, allowing it to get a massive boost of up to +10 /+10 . Similarly, Heartichoke will do damage to the zombie hero a maximum of five times due to Shooting Starfruit's five separate attacks. Nightcap can also boost its strength, although he has no way of increasing its health besides Storm Front, which only provides a minor health boost. Other strength-boosting cards still render it vulnerable to many instant-kill tricks such as Rocket Science or any damaging trick like Bungee Plumber. The opposite can be said for and Beta-Carrotina, where they can boost its health, play in in , and also play it behind defensive Team-Up plants to improve its survivability, but have no way of increasing its strength, making Shooting Starfruit vulnerable to Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. An extremely expensive yet effective combo is playing The Great Zucchini, then playing this, as Shooting Starfruit will wipe out all the zombies unless they've been boosted, and let The Great Zucchini land 7 damage on your opponent. Against Whenever you see Shooting Starfruit in play, you should dispose of it quickly, since it can take you out in as few as two turns. Fortunately, its raw stats are really poor for its cost, which means that you can get rid of it easily with cheap tricks like Bungee Plumber and Rolling Stone. If there are somehow multiple Shooting Starfruits on the field, Weed Spray or The Chickening will do the job. If it is boosted, Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, or Cut Down to Size will take care of it easily. Alternatively, you can also lower its strength to 0 with cards such as , rendering it completely useless. This is especially useful if you are up against Citron, Beta-Carrotina, or Rose, who possess no way of boosting it back other than Bouncing it with Rescue Radish and replaying it, or by playing Spineapple in the case of Citron and Beta-Carrotina, but be careful when against Green Shadow or Nightcap, who do have access to strength-boosting cards to restore the lost strength. Also, speaking of Green Shadow, you may want to play Bonus Track Buckethead if you have him in your deck, as Green Shadow may have bonus attack cards to allow Shooting Starfruit to wreck you or your zombies easily. If your opponent plays Planet of the Grapes on its lane, try to destroy it or override the environment before they can draw cards, which could give them a huge card advantage. Gallery ShootingStarfruitStat.jpg|Shooting Starfruit's statistics 20170611_181509.png|Shooting Starfruit's card ShootingStarfruitGrayedOut.png|Shooting Starfruit's grayed out card Shooting Starfruit HD.png|HD Shooting Starfruit ShootingStarfruitCardImage.png|Shooting Starfruit's card image Beware of the Giant Shielded Shooting Starfruit.jpg|Gigantic Shooting Starfruit shielded (note that Shooting Starfruit is also gigantic due to a glitch) ScrewedBrainstorm.PNG|Time to Shine being used on Shooting Starfruit Shooting Starfruit With Sad Expression Died.jpg|Shooting Starfruit destroyed Starfruit conjured by CC.jpg|Shooting Starfruit's statistics after being Conjured by Captain Cucumber Shooting Starfruit's card cost less.png|Shooting Starfruit's card costing 2 due to 3 Captain Cucumbers stacked on the field, as well as being 4 /4 due to Onion Rings' ability Starfruit on title screen.jpg|Shooting Starfruit on the title screen Frozen Starfruit.jpg|Shooting Starfruit frozen due to Ice Moon's ability Double Strike Starfruit.jpg|Shooting Starfruit with the Double Strike trait due to Coffee Grounds' ability StarFruit Conjured by Exploding Fruitcake.png|Shooting Starfruit's statistics after being Conjured by Exploding Fruitcake Starfuity PF.jpeg| being used on Shooting Starfruit Starfruity PecanolithEffect.jpeg|Shooting Starfruit while Pecanolith is on the field Starfruity 8-8.jpeg|Shooting Starfruit with 8 /8 Trivia *It is the only card from the entire game that can attack on all five lanes at once. *During the development of Galactic Gardens, it was originally going to be in the class. *This is one of the two plants that attacks in multiple lanes and does not have the Splash Damage trait. The other plant is Threepeater. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Fruit cards